To the Tune of Fate
by vermilioun
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the first generation of Fairy Tail. More to be added in the future
1. A Day on Tenrou Island

**_All characters belong to Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

Her days on Tenrou Island always started at dawn.

She always loved the morning, much to the annoyance of her guild mates while she was still living. All of them were late risers, opting to sleep in as much as possible. Warrod was the best; he usually woke up in between her and the others. Sometimes he would find that Mavis had already made breakfast, feel guilty for not helping (despite her insisting that she didn't mind), and would clean up the dishes. Other times he slept as late as Yuriy and Precht, which was normally sometime near the afternoon. On those occasions his past charities were forgotten and he suffered just as much as the other two boys - they would wake up to a swift kick to their torso and a whole lot of shouting.

So, with the sunlight just beginning to shine on the island she called home, Mavis Vermillion left the site of her grave.

Her footsteps were silent as she trekked across the island, and the only thing that gave her presence away was the way the leaves on plants would flutter softly as she walked by. Everything was serene and peaceful, and she closed her eyes as she walked, letting her feet guide her. The nameless tune that she hummed drew the attention of some of the island's inhabitants, namely the group of Curily that had taken to following her around.

Mavis giggled as one scampered up her torso to nestle itself on her shoulder. It snuffled at her neck and sneezed when a strand of her hair tickled it's nose. The creature was startled by itself and careened down her arm and fell on the ground in the middle of its group. The other Curily stared at their fallen brethren with wide eyes, unsure of how to react.

"Oh, come here, you," Mavis cooed, scooping up the Curily that had fallen. She held it in her arms as she walked, chiding and scolding it for being so silly. The girl blinked in surprise as two more of the animals made their way onto her shoulders.

"Well, hello there," she smiled, scratching each of the newcomers under their chins. They responded positively and chattered amongst themselves. A daring third clawed its way up her back and she started at the sudden weight, but remained calm once she realized what it was, so as not to scare the creatures away. The Curily on her back was now seated on her head, and she struggled to keep her chin up and walk smoothy so it wouldn't fall off.

The rest of the Curily, who had been regarding their comrades and the girl with interest, seemingly decided that, since there were already four of their kind on her person, they were invited too. They all scurried about her feet, chattering eagerly and making leaps at her.

"Whoa, whoa," Mavis called, brows furrowed. She was trying not to trip over the horde at her feet while simultaneously doing all she could to not drop the animals she was holding. The Curily in her arms yowled irritably as she jostled it, causing her to send it a sharp look. "Oh, hush now," she grumbled at it. "I'm doing my best, but your friends aren't hel- _ah!_"

Two of the excited Curily had jumped at her and snagged on to her clothes, making her lean to one side. Her balance skewed, the added weight of the creatures on her made her topple to the ground. The Curily crowded around her, staring at her curiously. With a grumble, Mavis pushed herself up, casting a glare at the little creatures. Sighing, she rubbed her head and closed her eyes.

"You really are a pain, you know that?" The only response she got was urgent chattering. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's fun to use me as a jungle gym." The chattering increased. "But you've got to understand, I still have the balance of a regular human. Just because my current state isn't alive, per say, doesn't mean that I don't have the same functions as a regular person, you know?" The noises stopped. "Huh, is it that interesting that you stopped talking?" Interest piqued, she stopped let her hand fall to her side and opened her eyes.

The Curily were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where did you go?" She asked aloud. For a few seconds, only silence greeted her. A puff of hot air blew across her neck and she froze, eyes wide with shock. A rumbling hiss sounded behind her and she slowly turned her head to look at the newcomer.

An intimidating and angry looking Rollidillo stared back at her. The creature bared its fangs and snarled at her, snapping the girl back into action.

"Pascal! Where have you _been?_" She demanded, whirling around to face the Rollidillo names Pascal. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot impatiently, eye brows raised. The beast in question closed its mouth at the petite girl's actions, regarding her with suspicion.

"I asked you a question, mister! You haven't been around for days and I was starting to worry!" At least the reptilian had the decency to lay on its stomach and try to look ashamed. The other creatures of the island looked at the scene in front of them in wonder as Mavis kept shouting and scolding the Rollidillo. The Curily, sensing that they had nothing to fear from the reptile at the moment, came out of their hiding place and gathered behind Mavis and used her as a shield between them and the Rollidillo, poking their heads around her legs to watch.

Pascal the Rollidillo made a groaning noise and turned onto his side. Mavis narrowed her eyes at him, cheeks puffed out, and arms crossed. Finally she let out the breath she had been holding and sighed. "Fine, I can't stay mad at you when you do that," she said with a shake of her head. She made her way over to the beast's now exposed stomach and rubbed the scales fondly.

"Just don't go hide without warning again, okay? You had me worried." Pascal grunted and turned an eye to look at her, to which she smiled. "You can get up now. Since you're here, we'll be going for a ride!" The Rollidillo huffed and rolled back onto his feet, and Mavis clambered up one of his stocky legs, perching herself just behind his ears at the base of his neck.

"Onward, fair steed!" She cried, urging Pascal forward. He began a slow and peaceful pace forward, and the Curily scampered after them, darting in between the reptile's feet, much to the dismay of the larger creature.

— ❇ —

The sun was low now, and Mavis was laying on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms crossed in front of her, kicking her feet in the air. She was situated on a rock that over looked a pool of water. Her day was done, and now she rested, watching the Curily play amongst themselves below her.

After discovering Pascal the Rollidillo in the early morning, their little troop made their way to the northwestern part of the island to visit a mopey Doscadon. The towering creature had stepped on a thin branch earlier that week and had been wallowing in self-pity ever since. Mavis had already taken care of the wound, but she had returned now to give the beast a "pep-talk," as she called it (it was more like shouting).

From there they explored parts of the island that she already knew by heart. Then the animals left her to hunt for a while and she sat by herself and reminisced days and people long past. Late afternoon had come and gone before she knew it, and so she found herself at the pool like she always did.

The Curily were funny creatures, she decided. They acted as if everything was new to them and they had never seen it before. She watched as one approached the water warily and touched its paw to the surface. It recoiled instantly as ripples spread throughout the pool, blinked twice, then bounded into the water. The others followed quickly, and soon the whole troupe was chattering and splashing away.

Mavis laughed quietly at their antics, watching them contently as they discovered the presence of the vibrantly colored fish that made their home in the pool. One brave soul dove in after a small school, only to reappear a moment later dripping wet and crying pitifully. The others took one look at it decided that the water wasn't worth their time anymore, instead choosing to shake the water off of themselves and curl up on the shore line.

The sky grew dark and the sun set, leaving only the moon and stars hanging above. She turned onto her back, studying the night above her. She pointed out constellations to herself, saying their names aloud as if she were giving the animals of Tenrou Island a lesson in astronomy.

As the moon climbed higher, thoughts swirled around in her head like a storm. She sighed and stood up with a stretch. It was time to make her way back to her resting place; tomorrow was the start of another day on her island.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just a little insight on how Mavis might spend her days on Tenrou after her death. I'm sure she would have thousands of ways to keep herself busy_

_Thoughts? I just skimmed this, so feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes! Reviews and comments are welcomed and encouraged~_

_vermilioun . tumblr . com_


	2. Discovering Autumn

**_All characters belong to Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

It was a lazy day in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Most members sat in small groups at the tables and a low buzz filled the room. The front doors were wide open, letting in the late September sunlight and a crisp breeze promising that the days would be getting cooler. If anyone roused the need to venture outside, they would see more signs of the oncoming autumn, from the slowly changing leaves to the abundance of small animals running about.

Warrod hummed lowly to himself as he cleaned glasses behind the bar. Sitting in front of him, Yuriy propped his feet up on the bar top, earning a scowl from the other man.

"I just cleaned there," he said, motioning to where the blonde was sitting. Taking a swallow of his ale, Yuriy shrugged.

"I'll get to it later." Warrod stared at him for a few more seconds before turning away, not wanting to disrupt the rare peace that entranced the guild.

A few more minutes ticked by, filled with companionable silence and soft _clinks_ as Warrod stacked the tableware from the previous night. The sunlight was blocked for a moment as someone walked through the doorway. Guild members glanced disinterestedly at the newcomer before returning to their conversations, deeming him unworthy of their attention.

Precht pulled a barstool out and settled down on it, looking at Yuriy briefly. "Get your damn feet off the counter," he grumbled, shoving the offending limbs to the floor. His actions were rewarded with an indignant curse from Yuriy and a quick snicker from Warrod. Muttering a _thank you_ as Warrod placed a mug in front of him, Precht leaned back and took in their guild.

"Nice day today," he commented, gesturing widely.

Yuriy scoffed. "It was until you showed up, anyway."

Kicking Yuriy's stool over, Precht turned back to Warrod. "Where's the little miss?"

"Who, Mavis? You don't know? She left to go back to Tenrou Island on her own." Not looking his friend in the eye, Warrod reached over to begin drying another glass.

"What?" Yuriy gasped, grasping the counter and hauling himself up from the floor. He shot a look at Precht, who looked equally shocked. "She did _what?_"

Warrod straightened his shoulders and solemnly looked at both of them in turn. "Just messing with you!" He burst out with a grin. "She's around back watering some of my plants, no bi- _ack!_" The dark haired man yelped as both Precht and Yuriy hurdled over the bar to tackle him. "Watch the glass, _watch the glass!_"

"You need a better hobby," Precht sighed once they were seated again. All three were slightly disheveled, and Warrod glared at the other two as he resituated his scarf.

"You need to learn how to take a joke," Warrod shot back.

"Your jokes aren't even jokes. They suck," Yuriy added, earning himself a sharp slap from a twisted end of Warrod's towel.

"You guys wouldn't know greatness if it bit you," Warrod complained. They argued quietly before falling back into the lull of the afternoon.

"_Warrod!_" The three men all went stiff, sharing looks with each other as a high voice cut through the silence. "_Help!_" In a heartbeat the three were scrambling out of chairs and over bars, knocking over dishes in the process.

They raced around to the back of the guild. In the area before Magnolia turned into Lake Scilliora, Warrod had set up a greenhouse that was home to all sorts of plants. Exotic flowers from Ministrel, cacti from Desierto, even a rare crystalline flower from Iceberg (that one was kept under slightly cooler conditions), and rows upon rows of hundreds more filled the structure.

A quick scan of the inside showed that Mavis wasn't in the greenhouse. The trio exited and made their way to the far side of the greenhouse, where saplings were lined up against the building. A discarded watering can lay tipped over on the ground, its contents spilled out. A little ways away from the can was a pot containing a sapling whose leaves were already turning a bright red.

Mavis was kneeling in front of the young tree, focused on something in front of her. Her body was shaking and she didn't seem to notice the others approaching. They reached her quickly, crouching down and all speaking at once.

"Mavis, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"It's not an enemy guild, is it?"

"You're not actually going back to Tenrou, are you?"

"Shut the hell up, Yuriy."

"What? I just thought I'd ask her-"

Finally Mavis turned to them, eyes red and puffy. Warrod shushed Precht and Yuriy when the girl opened her mouth to speak. She extended her hands to them, clutching a handful of dried brown leaves.

"I'm sorry, Warrod!" She sniffed. "I swear I've been watering it every day and…and okay, maybe not every day, because I was gone and only got back the day before yesterday, and I was too tired to do anything yesterday and not I came out here today and it's just _red_. It's red and some parts are brown and the leaves are falling off, and…and, and, why are you looking at me like that, Yuriy?"

Cutting herself off from her rant, Mavis stared at Yuriy, who wore a very strained expression. His eyes widened at the girl's querie, and he unwillingly let out a bark of laughter. Quickly covering it up with a cough, Yuriy scratched the back of his neck.

"No reason." His words came out in one breath as he spoke between bouts of laughter. As much as he loved to pick on her, Yuriy knew Mavis's pride was especially fragile when it came to her knowledge. And she had lived on a tropical island until a few months ago, so he couldn't really blame her for not knowing about the changing of seasons. Still, it _was_ pretty funny.

Warrod grinned as he took the dead leaves from Mavis's grasp and threw them onto the soil of the pot. "Fertilizer," he informed. "And, while I appreciate your concern over my plants, I regret to inform you that it is entirely unnecessary."

Mavis stared at him blankly. "It is?"

"Completely! You see, every year when the weather starts to get cooler, the plants take on a reddish color in order to scare away potential predators and they kill the turncoat leaves, which eventually die and fall off, in order to-_oompf!_" Warrod clutch his stomach as Precht's elbow connected with it, gasping something that sounded suspiciously like "_It__'__s a joke!_"

"Where do you even come up with these ridiculous stories?" He sighed. "They get stranger every time you speak." Turning to Mavis, who was wide-eyed at Warrod's tale, Precht raised an eyebrow. "You spent all those years in that dusty library and you don't know what autumn is?"

Now Mavis's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, but now with a strange sort of awe. "You mean it's _real?_ I thought it was just a myth!"

"You thought it was a _myth?_" Yuriy snickered, who, unable to restrain himself any longer, was now doubled over laughing.

The island girl glared at him, fists clenched. "A tropical island isn't the best place to learn about seasons, thank you very much."

"But you thought it was a myth!"

"Well," Warrod began, now recovered from the blow to his gut, "then I guess it's time to learn about autumn!" He dove at Mavis, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Warrod!" Mavis screeched to the bigger man. "Put me down! I'm too old to be carried like this! Put me down!"

Shaking his head, Precht grinned to himself and started after the two, Yuriy following close behind. Below them, at the lakeshore, Mavis shrieked as Warrod threatened to throw her into the lake.

"Autumn fact number one!" Warrod's baritone rang out, carrying up to the guild building. "Never fall into water during autumn! It's freezing, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it, now put me down! No! _Not in the water!_ Warrod, this isn't funny! _Eek!_ Okay, okay, it's cold, I get it!" There was a splash following Mavis's cries and Precht and Yuriy shared knowing looks. It sounded like Warrod was about to be in a world of trouble.

True to their predictions, the Green Magic wizard came racing up the bank. "Sorry, it was an accident!" He called over his shoulder as he bolted past them and around to the front of the building.

Mavis was there a minute later, soaking wet. Her hair and clothes hung limp and clung to her body, making her seem scrawny and miserable. The breeze that flowed through the guildhall earlier was more noticeable outdoors, and from how her teeth were beginning to chatter, Mavis noticed it, too.

"I-I'm going to k-kill Warrod," she said. Yuriy and Precht grinned at her, each ruffling her hair fondly.

"How was your first plunge in Scilliora?" Yuriy asked as they walked back into the guild.

"C-cold."

"Ha! It's only gets chillier from here, kid."

"F-fantastic. Take me back t-to Tenrou."

"Not a chance."

Mavis sighed in relief as they stepped into the slightly warmer guildhall. The few wizards who sat around turned to smirk at their guild master as she walked in.

"Gone swimmin', Mavis?" One woman bellowed heartily.

"Shut up-p, Jaynee," Mavis retorted weakly. Jaynee laughed again as she walked up to her small superior. Muttering under her breath, Mavis allowed Jaynee to direct her into one of the guild's other rooms to change.

Settling themselves into chairs at the bar, Yuriy pounded his hand on the table. "Hey, you're in the clear! For now, anyway. Jay took the little miss to change into something dryer."

Warrod's head poked above the bar top, looking around suspiciously. Satisfied that Mavis wasn't waiting in ambush, he stood up completely. "She's one scary thirteen year old, I'll give her that."

"Well, you _did_ drop her into the lake," Precht commented.

Warrod groaned. "It was an accident! She just kinda…_slipped_."

"You tellin' me the big and scary Warrod Sequen can't keep his hold on a little girl?" A new voice cut in. Jaynee wore a teasing smirk as she slid onto the stool next to Yuriy.

"I'm not a little girl," Mavis complained. She trudged up to the bar in an oversized shirt that touched the floor and a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Climbing up on the other side of Jaynee, she pulled the blanket tighter and sniffled.

"I'm going to get sick because of you," she grumbled.

"You're going to get sick because you don't wear shoes," Precht quipped back. He shrugged as Mavis turned her glare on him.

"Well, I don't know if it'll make up for dropping you into the lake," Warrod began as he moved behind the bar to stand in front of Mavis. He set a steaming mug in front of the little girl, whose face lit up at the sight of it. "But autumn fact number two is that to warm up you've got to drink at _least_ one serving of my special hot chocolate."

Pulling the mug towards her, Mavis sipped it, wincing slightly when the scalding liquid came in contact with her mouth. "It tastes really good," she said finally. "And I guess you're off the hook for throwing me into the water."

Warrod smiled happily, pleased with his compromise.

"But you're not forgiven for burning my tongue."

* * *

_**A/N:** Mavis's first autumn! A fun experience for everyone involved!_

_Thoughts? Skimmed by me, feel free to point out any mistakes. Comments and reviews welcomed and encouraged!_

_vermilioun . tumblr . com_

_**If you have anything you would like to request, pop on over to my tumblr or comment and I'll make a note of it. I'll add it to the ever growing list of things I need to write~_


End file.
